


Undisclosed Desires

by frantic65



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in the rain, on the mountain, summer of '63</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

Jack approached Ennis and slid his arms around his waist firmly, heedless of the warm, summer rain that pulsed steadily into his upturned face. He felt the muscles tense automatically, as he knew they would, but just as quickly Ennis gentled in his embrace, not quite relaxing, but not ready to break free either.

It was hit or miss with Ennis, and Jack was well aware that part of the passion he felt for the other man was deeply tied to the slightly dangerous edge contained in every one of their couplings. Jack was never going to give up on eventually winning Ennis’s heart, because Jack knew that once Ennis finally accepted the connection between them, nothing on earth would be able to keep them apart.

Jagged bolts of lightning danced across the night sky, and thunder echoed darkly between the mountain peaks, making Jack feel as though he and Ennis were the last men left standing at the end of the world.

He pulled Ennis tightly back against his chest and nuzzled into his neck playfully, reveling in the damp, musky scent that clung to the smooth, firm skin normally hidden beneath the collar of Ennis’s worn shirts.

“I love the way you smell when you’re wet.” The words broke free from Jack’s throat, and he held his breath, knowing that sweet talking was one of the many things that could cause Ennis to shut down completely, past experience having left Jack alone and horny at his campsite on more than one occasion.

But Ennis only sighed wearily and leaned back invitingly in Jack’s embrace, thin undershirt drenched and sticking to his body as Jack slid his hands beneath it to caress his chest and abdomen soothingly.

“Some storm we’re having tonight. My Momma would be shaking her head and wondering why we don’t have sense enough to seek shelter.” Jack murmured in Ennis’s ear, huffing a quiet laugh as another flash lit up the night sky around them.

“Mmmm…well, your Momma obviously never smelled the stink of one of Aguirre’s cat piss reeking tents when it’s wet, Bud.” Ennis shifted a little to meet Jack’s eyes…and then his lips.

Jack let out a surprised moan at the unexpected overture from the normally reserved Ennis, but he quickly opened his mouth to invite his lover’s tongue in for a deeper exploration. The rain continued to fall, mixing the heat of their saliva with the refreshing cool of the raindrops as their mouths remained joined until they both pulled away, breathless and panting.

“I like the rain.” Jack said huskily, gazing bemusedly into Ennis’s eyes, fascinated by the drops that glistened on the other man’s lashes, starting to feel drunk by the complete openness he found staring back at him.

“What else you like, Jack Twist?” Ennis asked, eyes hungrily watching Jack’s lips as his tongue reached out and licked an errant raindrop from the corner of his mouth. He turned within Jack’s arms and pressed their bodies closely together, pulling another needy sound from deep within Jack when he cupped his hands beneath the curve of Jack’s ass, and thrust their cocks together through the wet denim.

“I know I like this better when we’re naked.” Cold, damp denim was definitely not the same as warm, bare skin, and in perfect agreement they parted long enough to remove their uncomfortable garments.

“This better?” Ennis asked lazily, as he joined their hard cocks together between the tight tunnel of his fisted hand. Jack could only thrust back in growing ecstasy in answer, his mind clouding with the undisclosed desires that Ennis was suddenly matching perfectly.

Jack stood perched on the precipice of pure and hopeless love for this man, and he doubted there was any way he wasn’t tumbling headlong over the edge tonight.

Ennis was resting his head on Jack’s shoulder as he continued to lengthen and accelerate his firm strokes, their mutual chorus of grunts and gasps a quieter backdrop to the storm still raging around them.

Jack snaked his hand into Ennis’s rain-soaked hair and caressed his way to the nape of his neck, where he gently grabbed a handful of the wet hair and coaxed Ennis to lift his face to Jack’s, claiming his lips in an open-mouthed kiss that added to the raw desire trembling between them.

”Love you so much.” The declaration sang in an endless loop in Jack’s thoughts, yet even now at the height of passion he was unable to force it to cross from his lips to Ennis’s ears.

They climaxed together almost silently, their combined rutting feeding each other’s ecstasy and bathing Ennis’s fingers with the result of that passion. He raised his hand as though to examine the evidence that was mixing with nature’s moisture, before raising his hand to Jack’s mouth and sharing their essence between eager lips, both of them making sure their tongues mingled saliva, rain, and spunk as they continued to remain joined in a blissful union.

Still silent, save for a few wordless murmurs and subdued laughs, Ennis reversed his position in Jack’s arms, bringing their now naked embrace a full circle as the last of the storm’s power seemed to disappear.

In time, the stars in the night sky glittered down upon the mountain once again, and Jack couldn’t help but make a wish as one flashed its way through the atmosphere on its way to a fiery conclusion.


End file.
